


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pianist, Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Sanghyuk, Dom Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gamer Sanghyuk, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Jung Taekwoon | Leo-centric, M/M, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, One-sided Enemies to Lovers, Pianist Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Professor Taekwoon, Shy Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Slow Burn, Sub Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo





	Untitled

**1:52 PM**

"Sanghyuk-ah if you keep this up,you're going to fail again."

Sanghyuk didn't even take his eyes off the screen as he scoffed and rolled his eyes in response to Hongbin's statement."Whatever hyung."He said."Now let me game in peace,will you?"


End file.
